I Love You, Dimtri
by WolfieGurlz
Summary: Dimitri leaves Rose? For who and why? Does he still love her? First Fanfic! Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY SADLY! THE RIGHTS GO TO RACHELLE MEAD! Thanks for the girl! Heres my story!**

* * *

**Prologue-**

I watched as he walked away from me ripping my heart out of my chest and ripping it to shreds. How could he! How could he be with her and love me! How?!

"I hate you!" I screamed at him.

He instantly stopped in his tracks and turned his head to look me in the eyes. They were full of hurt.

"I'm sorry, Roza," he whispered. "I never wanted you to hate me."

I turned away from him and ran back to my dorm. I heard pounding footsteps behind me and someone shouting my name, but I didn't care! I had to get away from this madness! The darkness that Lissa had pent up in her body, flowed into mine. I kicked my door open and slammed it closed behind me, locking it quickly before going on a rampage. I broke everything in my dorm, growling, screaming, and crying in anger. Finally I walked into my bathroom and sat on the toilet, my head falling foreward, and I just felt tired. Tired of his games. I didnt know what he wanted. Jeez, I cant even say his name anymore! My dark brown alost black hair created a veil around my face, but I slowly looked up, locking my eyes on my razor. The pain needed to go away. I reached forward and grabbed it quickly.

"Should I do it?" I asked myself, then found my answer as I pressed it to the skin of my wrist and dragged it slowly across.

I made 2 lines on each arm, watching my blood drip out of my body. I got up off the toilet and suddenly felt dizzy. I had lost to much blood. I tripped on my bathroom rug and fell to the ground, hitting my head off the edge of the sink.

Darkness slowly dripped into my mind, but before I fully passed out I heard shouts and screams coming from outside. A loud bang made my head pound as was the screaming of my name. I felt myself get picked up in strong arms and the last thing I saw before darkness took me was dark, chocolate brown eyes as a whisper rose out of my throat.

"I love you, Dimitri."

* * *

**Should I write more? R&R PLZ!**

**-Wolfie**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

I woke up feeling content and smiled when I felt a body move behind me. I turned my head and saw dark chocolate eyes watching my every move. I giggled and smiled at him.

"Come on, Roza, time to get up," he whispers, brushing my hair back with his fingertips.

I pouted and he brushed his finger over my pouty, lower lip. He smiled at me warmly and brushed his lips against mine. I kissed him back as he wrapped his fingers into the locks of my dark brown almost black, thick hair, tightening his grip when I moved my hands to his wrist, holding his hands to my face. He pulled back and smiled against my lips. I smiled back and got up, my blanket falling off of me, creating cold air to wash over me. I shivered and I looked back into his eyes, to see them darker with lust. I looked down as saw I was wearing short shorts that were black and a crimson red tanktop that had ridden up, showing my tan, hardworked abs. I giggled and grabbed some training clothes.

I ran into my bathroom, undressed and turned on the shower, stepping in and letting the steaming hot water pour over me. I heard the door creak open and I giggled.

"What are you doing?" I asked playfully.

"Brushing my teeth Roza," was all he said but I felt disappoinment leak through until I felt large arms wrap around my waist tightly and I almost screeched, but stopped when a large hand covered my mouth.

"Don't do that again!" I yelled at him, turning around, just as my mouth went slack and my heart beat a little faster as I looked at him.

His tan abs glistened and I blushed profusedly. I looked away and heard him chuckle. He leaned in and put his lips to my ear.

"See something you like?" he asked, quoting my words when he first caught me with Jesse.

"Lots," I mumbled, and continued to take my shower, but he distracted me and you know...well...we took a long time...

An hour later we stepped out and I quickly got dressed for training, looking at his face. He wore a smug smile, looking at me with lust in his dark eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You're so beautiful it hurt me sometimes," he whispered brushing my a lock of hair on my shoulder, and I remembered the words from the lust charm, but this time he knew what he said.

I smiled at him.

"I'mso glad to have you, my Roza," he said to me as he held me close, after I was fully dressed.

I hugged him tighter, and he laid his head upon mine.

"Me too," I whispered.

"I love you, Roza,"he whispers into my hair.

"I love you too, Dimitri," I whispered back.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DONT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY! RICHELLE MEAD DOES! I'm so sry I didn't put this on my last chapter! I was in such a hurry!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

I got to training early after our encounter in my room, and I smiled. Jeez, I loved that man so freakin' much, he doesn't even know. I felt Lissa waking up through the bond.

"Morning Rose," she sent through the bond, like she always did, even though I couldn't say anything back.

I heard a door slam and my breath caught as I saw him wearing a pair of loose gray sweatpants and a tight white shirt. My mouth practically watered. I saw a sexy smirk rise at his mouth.

"See something you like?" he asked me.

"Mhm," I giggled.

"Okay, today we're practicing with the dummies again," he said, getting into mentor mode, but I saw the love shining through his eyes.

I nodded, putting my hair up quickl, and he handed me a stake and we practiced fo over and hour before he called it quits. I was breathing heavily and my bangs stuck to my sweaty forhead.

"My god!" I panted, handing him the stake again and he laughed at me.

"Oh, shut up," I giggled, and kissed him on the mouth.

He kissed me back until the bell rang.

"See you later, Roza," He said, smiling at me.

"See you later, Comrade," I smirked.

"Love you!" he yelled as I got to the doors.

"I love you too, Dimitri," I said smiling.

* * *

**You guys like? R&R PLZ!**

**-Wolfie**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY! RICHELLE MEAD DOES! And im awesome right? got two chapters up in one night! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

"Rose!" I heard Lissa yell across the lunch room.

I looked up into her emerald green eyes and saw the others sitting there. My best friends. Eddie Castile, Mia Rinaldi, Christian Ozera, Adrian Ivashkov, and of course my best friend/bondmater/sister were sitting their and looking at me. I put up my pointer finger to tell them to wait as I gt into the lunch line, getting 2 chocolate glazed donutes, a frappe, a sprite, a back of chips, a one huge dill pickle. I set it on my tray and walked off to go sit with my friends.

"Jeez, Rose!" Eddie exclaimed, looking a my pile of food.

"What?" I asked, looking down at my food also.

"Where do you put it away in that tiny body!" he asked.

"I don't really know, I'mjust hungry!" I growled at him and started eating.

He left me alone after that. Once I was done talking to my friends, we went our seperate way to our own classes. I was walking through the halls to get to training when I heard slow, persuing footsteps. I went on guard, but kept walking. I then heard them running, and the wind whistling as they threw a punch, but I quickly dodged and turned my body, doing a roundhouse kick to there stomach, hearing a 'whoosh' of breath leave there lungs and I swept my foot underneither there legs and they went down like a bag of bricks. I looked up, to see my attacker and saw dark brown eyes looking back at me, pride gleaming in them.

"Seriously?" I asked him and helped him up.

"Yep," he said and wrapped an arm around me, walking me to training.

"Eddie, when are you going to learn, that I can kick your ass in anything?" I giggled.

"Until you finally do," he laughed.

"I think I just did!" I exclaimed, just as we got to the gym door.

"I'll see you later," I said and walked in, hoping to see my Russian God in there.

He wasn't in there and I was surprised.

"Hello?" I asked no one in particular.

Before I knew what was happening, a hand covered my mouth and slammed me to the ground. I screamed against the large hand and struggled, until I smelt his intoxicating aftershave, that only he wears. I stopped struggling and relaxed my body, looking up into dark brown, loving eyes. I suddenly licked his hand and he recoiled.

"Ew Roza! That's disgusting!" He exclaimed, rubbing my saliva onto my shirt.

I giggled at him and hugged him.

"But it was just so funny Comrade!" I laughed outloud.

He hugged me tighter and kissed my head.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you Roza?" he asked me.

"Feed me, love me, never leave me," I suggested smiling.

"That I can do," he smiled, brushing his lips against mine.

"Mmmmm I love you, Roza," he whisperes.

"I love you too, Dimitri," I said as I brushed my lips against his one more time.

* * *

**You guys like it? R&R PLZ! :)**

**-Wolfie**


End file.
